NaruSasu Story In Why Is Life So Hard
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: this is a story about Naruto gets kidnap and lot more things happen so read this and it's on yotube ok. Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg,narusasunaru and much more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends**_

_**Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg,narusasunaru and much more. **_

_**NaruSasu Story In: Why Life Is So Hard **_

_**Chapter 1**_

My Name is Sasudie Uzumaki Uchiha and this is my life...

My Dad Naruto has gone on a trip for something and my Mom has to take over the Kingdom for him.

But My Father has not been back yet...

My Mother is trying his hardest to keep it together. It been 3 years sense My Dad has been gone anyways let's start my life now..

Sasuke is in his office working on paper work.

That's My Mother Sasuke Uchiha he is a Vampire that is 118 years old.

Sasudie goes up to the desk and asked "Mom do I have any missions yet?"

Me I am just a Human and I don't know why...My Dad is a Demon and I am not a Demon. I'm just Different and every1 in the Kingdom picks on me.

"No you don't have no missions and plus your a prince you can't go a Mission." Said His Mother.

"What! but I use to go on Missions. " Said Sasudie while he was a little mad.

Sasuke sighs "Yea but things change and I do not want you to leave the village.."

"You just say that because Dad went missing!" Yelled Sasudie.

Sasuke looks at him and said.

"Sasudie Uzumaki Uchiha you don't rise your voice at me and I don't want you to get hurt or Missing."

"..I hate this..." Said Sasudie while he looks down. Sasuke stops what he is doing. "Sorry Hun but it's the rules here now."

"...Whatever...I am going. " Said Sasudie and he leaves the office.

Sasuke sighs and goes back to work.

-Later that night-

"Sasudie Hun please eat your dinner." Said Sasuke while he is holding his fork.

"..."

" Hun?" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie gets up and leaves.

"..."

"I hate this..." Said Sasudie and he goes up to his room and slams his door.

"..." Sasuke is being quiet 'Sasudie...I know you are upset I'm just trying to protect you...' He Thought after that.

Sasudie jumps out the window. 'Fuck this kingdom I am out of here! and I am going to find Dad and maybe a lover 2...I don't know how long I will live.

Because I am human..I know I have not been adopted by them..I don't know why I was born this way' He thought as he ran out of the village.

**End Of Chapter one.**

**We hope U guys like it**

**Made by: NaruSasulover16,sasukexnaruxsakura (my youtube) and sasuco22 (on ) Also **

**AvengerUchihaSasuke1 (Her youtube)**

**this is on youtube ok so check out my youtube channel and check it out ok. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends**

**Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg,narusasunaru and much more. **

**NaruSasu Story In: Why Is Life So Hard**

**Chapter 2**

Sadie is laying down and watching the clouds .

Kyo ooks around and making sure Sasu is not around, kisses Sadie. Sadie smiles. Kyo smiles back and saids "So how are U Hun"

"Good" Said his lover.

"That's good and how is your mother?" asked Kyo.

"He's trying to keep it together but i can see he's slowly giving up hope of finding dad alive." Said his boyfriend Sadie who was the 2nd prince of the leaf village.

"Oh, how about Sasudie?" Asked Kyo.

" I don't know." Said Sadie. "Oh ok and surprising your Mom has not caught me out here yet." Said Kyo while he hides behind a tree.

Sadie laughs some and said "Why are you so scared of my Mom?"

"...Your Mother doesn't like me...and he's think I am lieing that I don't have any parents, But I am not they die in front of my eyes. " Said Kyo while he was looking at Sadie.

"He's just proteactive of me and Sasudie" He said.

"One question. Why are you a vampire and Sasudie is human?" Asked Kyo who was very confused.

"I don't know"

"I wonder if your Mother locked his powers away because he is the oldest or is his powers really powerful." Said Kyo while he crosses his arms.

"Mom would never do that. "

"Well maybe somebody might of, Your brother is not going to live along life like that.. " Said Kyo.

"..."

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, have you brought this up with your mother. " Said Kyo who felt bad.

"No" said Sadie.

-The next day-

Sasudie walking in the forest and the birds are singing. Sasudie listen to them and smiles then he sees a purple hair guy near the water.

The purple hair guy was watching the fish.

Sasudie goes to the lake. The vampire catches 6 big fishes with his bare hands.

Sasudie eyes grown wide as he saw that.

"Hm?" said the vampire as he saw a yellow and black hair guy looking at him and he looks back.

'I hope he don't think of me as food.' thought Sasudie. The vampire smiles.

"Hm?" said sasudie and then he thought " Why is he smiling at me?'

the vampire sets fishes down on ground in grass.

Sasudie drinks water and sits on a rock. The purple hair guy looks in the water at the fishes.

Sasudie goes over to him. He catches the biggest fish he can find with his bare hands.

Sasudie eyes grow wide and standing a few inches away from him. The Vampire puts it on the ground near him. Sasudie eyes grow small.

'Maybe he doesn't like fish.' thought the vampire.

"Hi" Said Sasudie, The Vampire gets up and goes into the forest. Sasudie puts his head down and sighs 'Did I scary him away...?' He thought. sasudie was about to go after him.

The Purple hair guy with light blue eyes comes back comes back with a huge buck over his left shoulder. Sasudie saw that and stops. He sets it down next to the biggest fish that is close to Sasudie.

"..." Sasudie watches him.

The Vampire waits.

"Hm?"

The Vampire looks at the buck and the fish. "Hey who are you" Said Prince Sasudie. "..." He said nothing to him.

Sasudie looks at him and said " ...I guess you don't want to talk to a human like me I guess I will just go..."

The Vampire moves the buck and fish closer to him.

"Huh?" Said Sasudie.

The Vampire moves the buck and the fish closer to him again.

" Hey, It's ok..I don't want that..I just wanted some1 to talk to...or U just want me to go?" said Sasudie.

The Vampire grabs his hand.

"?"

The Vampire puts a the puts the big fish in his hands.

Sasudie holds it "Umm?"

The Vampire looks at other six fishes and passes them to him.

"Can you talk? Umm it's ok, I don't want your all of your fishes one is good enough." Said Sasudie while holding the the fishes.

The Vampire gets up and puts the buck over his shoulder again and waits.

"?" Sasudie is holding the fishes.

The Vampire grabs Sasudie's arm and pulls him up and starts walking still holding his arm.

Sasudie goes with him and confused.

He walks into a cave and The Prince follows him in their.

The Vampire is still walking.

-5 mins later-

Sasudie still holding the fishes.

The purple hair guy puts the buck down.

"Umm where do you want me to put these?" Asked Sasudie.

He points next to the buck and he starts a fire.

Sasudie sets their ' Can he talk?' He thought.

The vampire sits down. Sasudie sits down too. "..."

"..."

"Can you talk?" Asked Sasudie

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Made by: NaruSasulover16,sasukexnaruxsakura (my youtube) and sasuco22 (on ) Also **

**AvengerUchihaSasuke1 (Her youtube)**

**this is on youtube ok so check out my youtube channel and check it out ok. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends**

**Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg,narusasunaru and much more. **

**NaruSasu Story In: Why Is Life So Hard **

**Chapter 3**

He nods his head yes.

"Are you shy to talk to me?" Asked Sasudie while looking at him. "A little bit" He Said to him.

" I'm not going to hurt you..." Said Sasudie.

"..."

"So what's your name?" Asked Sasudie.

"It's Ko." Said the vampire.

"I'm Sasudie" He said and then thought ' For some reason I have a feeling he knows my name some how'

"it's nice to meet you" Said Ko.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Sasudie.

"..."

"So are you a Vampire?" Asked Sasudie. "Yea" said Ko. "It's must be cool being a vampire." Said Sasudie

" Not really" said Ko while he looks at him.

"...I'm so confused right now...My parents, one is a demon and other one is a vampire...Some how I am a human that can be right..." Said Sasudie while he looks at him and keeping warm near the fire.

"Maybe you are a demon or a vampire maybe you just need to find a mate" Said Ko and he leans on the wall. "...I'm not sure...My Mother has shelter me almost my hold life...because I am a Prince..." Said Sasudie and looks down.

"Your a Prince?" Asked Ko. "Yes..." He said.

Ko laughs some. "Hm? it's true, Do you know Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki? they have 2 sons." Said the Prince of The Leaf village. "Yea" Said Ko.

"Well I am their older Son." Said Sasudie.

"Yea and?" Said Ko and he thinks their is more to that.

Sasudie looks down and said "My Dad has been missing for 3 years and my Mom is losing hope of finding him..."

"Oh." said Ko. "Yea..." Said Sasudie.

"..."

-To Sasuke & Sadie-

Sadie watches his Mother.

"..."

"Mommy you ok?" Asked Sadie who was 16 years old. "Yea I am ok." Said Sasuke. "Where is Nii-san?" Asked Sadie who was wondering.

"He is in his room." Said Sasuke while he was doing something. "Is he that mad at you Mom? " Said Sadie while looking at his Mom.

"Yes" Said his Mother.

"Mommy?" Asked his youngest son. "Yes?" asked Sasuke. "Why is Nii-san a Human? I am confused from that" Said Sadie,Sasuke thought about it.

"I don't know."

"Nii-san thinks he might not live long enough, to see me having a family of my own, if I did start having one at your age, no offence Mom" said Sadie.

"Hn he will live a long life i'll make sure of it" Said Sasuke. "I think he power is not waken yet...or something...He might have both Demon and Vampire mix together? Maybe that's why it's taking a long time? I heard what people said in the kingdom, They hate him for what he is... " said Sadie and he looks down. Sasuke pulls Sadie into a hug. "It'll be ok" Said his Mother. sadie hugs him back.

" I hope U are right, I hate seeing Nii-san like this he doesn't know what to do"

Sasuke holds him close.

"..."

"..."

"Mom can I check on Nii-san?" Asked Sadie and his Mother is still holding him " No it's late and you need to go to sleep"

"but he hasn't ate yet" Said Sadie. " he'll come down when he's hungry" said Sasuke while he looked at his son. "Alright." said Sadie and he leaves to his room. "..." Goes to his bedroom.

-The Next Day-

Sasuke is laying in bed.

Kyuubi jumps on the bed. "..." Sasuke didn't notice him. "Sasuke?" Said Chibi Kyubbi.

"..."

Kyuubi gets mad and bites his finger like he did 3 years ago. "**Ow!**" Yelled Sasuke. Kyuubi laughs as he miss doing that to him.

"Hm?" said Sasuke as he looked at him.

"You forgot about me after 3 years, I'm hurt" said Kyuubi. "..." Said Sasuke and then he thought 'great not only am i hearing voices now i'm seeing things that aren't really there'

Kyuubi whimpers in pain the blood rubs on sasuke's hand and he feels it. "Hm?" Kyuubi whimpers louder and tries to give Sasuke the note. "K-kyuubi?"

Kyuubi whimpers more "...Yes...you baka!" he moans out and still trying to give him the note. sasuke takes it. "Read it and after that, can you please stop my bleeding?" said Kyuubi as he whimpers that. "sure" and Sasuke begins to read the note.

**Note:** _ Dear Teme-love, I'm ok I love U and I let Kyuubi escape to tell U that I am ok. But I am not hurt. These people won't let me go. They are doing something and I don't know what. I might not be in the same spot that kyuubi escape. Oh BTW Kyuubi got rape by another male Fox. I know he is pregnant and he is about ready to have his kits, I think his water broke today. So that's why he is all bloody ok. Oh Kyuubi dosen't know he is pregnant I know he is I felt them move. Anyways plz don't lose hope in me. _

_I love you Sasuke plz stay strong I will be home soon I hope. Love, Naruto Your Dobe 3 _

**Date: 1/22/13**

sasuke begins to crying "N-naruto"

Kyuubi whimpers louder. "..."

**End Of Chapter 3**

**We hope U like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends**

**Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg,narusasunaru and much more. **

**NaruSasu Story In: Why Is Life So Hard **

**Chapter 4**

"Kyuubi" Said sasuke. Kyuubi whimpers while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke picks him up.

Kyuubi whimpers. "Shhh it's going to be ok" Said Sasuke as he hold him and he opens the door to kyuubi's room that's connected to his and Naruto's room. Kyuubi whimpers a little louder.

" Shh" Said Sasuke and he still holding him and he gets some sheets. Kyuubi whimpers 'why am I in so much pain? my stomach hurts.' He thought. "It's going to be ok." Said Sasuke as he holds Kyuubi still and he makes a net with the sheets. Kyuubi whimpers and closes his eyes. Sasuke gently set you down in it.

" W..w-what's" Said Kyuubi and then he whimpers and then he continues "wrong with me?" He asked while he was laying down. "Your Pregnant." said Sasuke.

Kyuubi eyes grow wide.

"Calm down." Said Sasuke. Kyuubi whimpers "..."

Sasuke pets his head, and Kyuubi whimpers louder. "Shh" Said Sasuke. Kyuubi whimpers and he closes his eyes and sasu sees something coming out some. "Easy." Said Sasuke as he saw a head coming out some.

"Hm?" Said Kyuubi as whimper in pain.

Sasuke gets the towels.

Kyuubi whimpers again and it comes out more.

"just follow your instincts" Said Sasuke as he try to help him.

Kyuubi whimpers and he pushes some.

"That's it keep going." Said Sasuke.

Kyuubi whimpers more and still pushing.

Sasuke rubs his ear.

Kyuubi whimpers and then said "...I-i-it's hurts.." he was still pushing a little bit more.

"I know." Said Sasuke and he pets his head.

Kyuubi whimpers and pushes a little harder.

"Easy" Said Sasuke as he watches him.

Kyuubi whimpers and looks at Sasu.

" rest a for a little bit" Said Sasuke and he sits down next to him on the floor. He whimpers and closes his eyes. Lord Sasuke pets his head.

Kyuubi moves his head into his hand.

Sasuke smiles.

"...Mm please smile like that again...I mm know you have not smile like that in 3 years." Said Kyuubi.

Sasuke smiles more.

Kyuubi whimpers louder.

"Shhhh."

Kyuubi whimpers more and pushes again.

Sasuke looks at him and said "Almost there"

He whimpers and pushes more and Sasuke catches the kit. Kyuubi painting.

Sasuke rubs the liquid off the kit with a towel.

Kyuubi whimpers some a little bit.

Sasuke shows his kit to him.

Kyuubi smiles and then whimpers.

Sasuke puts the kit next to you. Kyuubi whimpers more. "Shh" Said Sasuke.

-2 hours later and the last kit was born-

Kyuubi painting and thought 'I can't believe I had 2 kits' Sasuke cleans up the second kit.

Kyuubi painting.

Sasuke smiles.

Kyuubi puts one of his tails on sasu hand.

Sasuke puts the kit next to him.

Kyuubi licks his hand. Sasuke smiles "Thanks Kyuubi."

"Your welcome and thanks for helping me. Oh don't worry about Naruto he will be ok." Said Kyuubi as he smiles back.

"I hope your right..." Said sasuke.

"I am right, oh and I saw Sasudie out of the village when I was heading here. he in another town and he is with a guy. I have a feeling they are looking for Naruto." Said The Chibi Kyuubi.

"Couldn't be him he's in his room" said Sasuke.

"Well I saw him and he is with a guy, looking for Naruto. He was talking about what his Dad looked like." Said Kyuubi

"I think you were just seeing things" Said Sasuke.

"Then if U don't belive me just check on your son and I know my eyes wasn't playing tricks on me" Kyuubi pushes one of his kit's with his tail for them to drink.

**End Of Chapter 4**

**We hope U like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends**

**Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg,narusasunaru and much more. **

**NaruSasu Story In: Why Is Life So Hard **

**Chapter 5**

"No he'll come out when he ready that or he's at trainning right now" Said Sasuke. Kyuubi sighs "Ok"

"You need to rest." Said Sasuke. Kyuubi lays his head down and closes his eyes and puts his tails around his kits. sasuke smiles and Kyuubi falls asleep.

Sasuke gets up and goes in his room. Then their was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Sadie open the door and comes in. "Hey Sadie." Said Sasuke. "Hey" Said Sadie.

"..."

"Ummm Mom do you have to pick my mate when I get older?" Asked Sadie.

Sasuke looks at him and said "No but I do need to meet them and their family even if it is their foster family or their adopted family as in the family that has adopted them"

"Mom Kyo doesn't have adopted family...he's a orphan. Yes that's the person I am going out with." Said Sadie. "Your still young" Said Sasuke.

" You are having a problem, that I am dating someone at this age."

"No" Said Sasuke. " Have you met Kyo?" Said Sadie as he looking at his Mother. " No but you are young and you don't need to think about mating" Said sasuke.

" I understand that" Said Sadie as he looked at him still and rolls his eyes. "Don't give me that look"

"..."

Sasuke sighs.

Sadie sits down on the bed and Sasuke sits down next to him. "..." Sadie is thinking.

"..."

"Mom what are you doing today?" Asked Sadie.

"nothing why?"

"Just wondering"

"Ok"

"Ummm why is their blood on the bed?" Asked Sadie as he saw the blood.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke. "Right their" Said Sadie and he points to it.

" oh" said Sasuke as he saw what Sadie was point 2.

"What's is that from?" Said Sadie

"Kyuubi" Said Sasuke, Sadie looked at him clue-lest " But is he with dad?"

"No."

"Huh?" Said Sadie.

Sasuke sighs and points to Kyuubi's room. Sadie walks in the the room and looks. "..."

Sadie comes back out " Kyuubi has kits" he said with his eyes wide.

"Yes"

"When?" Asked Sadie with his eyes small.

"This morning"

Sadie eyes are still small.

-3 weeks later-

"..." Sasuke is laying in the bed.

Kyuubi picks up his 2 kits and jumps on the bed and lays next to Sasu and the kits lay near Sasu's hand

"..."

Ash licked Sasuke's Hand and she was cute Kit and she loved Sasuke. "Hm?"

Ash nibbles Sasuke's hand some. Sasuke smiles.

"Mommy!"

"Hm?" Sasuke looks up.

Sadie runs into the room and gives Sasu a note. sasuke takes it. "What does it say Sasuke?" Asked Kyuubi.

" i don't know i haven't read it yet"

"Then read it." Said Kyuubi. Sasuke reads the note and he thoughts 'Pleases let it be good news.'

**Note:**___Dear Mom, I have a feeling Sadie read this before you did. I am ok, I am with a guy vampire that I met in the forest about 3 weeks ago. We are looking for my Dad...He's nice and I am starting to get feels toward him. so I love you and I have a feeling we will find Dad soon and Sorry for leaving I was Mad..._

_Love, your Son. _

_P.s:...Sorry for hurting you and if I don't make it I love you all and Dad will return safely._

Sasuke starts crying, Sadie hugs him and Sasuke drops the note and hugs him back.

Sadie still hugging him "Mom he's going to be ok and for some reason I think he found his soul mate. I know what your thinking he is giving up his life to find Dad. But I a feeling that vampire won't let that happen." Sasuke holds him close "..." tears are still running down. Sadie rubs his Mother's back.

"..."

-To Ko and Sasudie-

Sasudie is blushing around Ko. "Hm?" Said Ko.

Sasudie is still blushing. "Are you ok?" asked Ko to Sasudie.

**End Of Chapter 5**

**We hope U like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends**

**Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg,narusasunaru and much more. **

**NaruSasu Story In: Why Is Life So Hard **

**Chapter 6**

"...Umm" and he thought 'Oh god I am falling for him' and then he blushes

"hm?"

"..." Sasudie is being quiet and he thought 'He will never fall for me...I'm just a human...' Then looks down and blushing still.

"Sasudie?" Asked a worried Ko

"Hm?" Sasudie looks up to him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Ko.

Sasudie blushes while looking him"Yea"

"Ok" Said Ko while his inches his arm.

'...I really want to ask him out but...I think he don't like me that way' Thought Sasudie.

"So where do you want to start looking for your dad?" Asked Ko "Maybe in one of the towns." Said Sasudie. "Ok" Said Ko

"..."

"..."

Sasudie takes Ko's hand and walks into Stone Village. ko walks with him.

"..." Sasudie enters in Stone Village with Ko.

"..." Ko follows him.

"Ummmm...Ko...do U have a lover?" Asked Sasudie.

"Nope"

"Oh ok."

"..."

Sasudie looks him and asked "you ok?"

"yea"

Sasudie thoughts 'people looking at me funny I think they know I am Human. ' with his eyes are small.

"they're not looking at you"

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Asked Sasudie. "your face" Said Ko.

Sasudie blushes, ko smiles. Sasudie smiles back as he blushes still.

"..."

Sasudie hugs Ko and he hugs him back.

Sasudie blushes and hears Ko heartbeat some

"let's get a hotal room then we can keep looking for your dad" said Ko

Sasudie looks at Ko "Alright" and then thoughts 'why can I hear his heartbeat?'

ko finds a nice hotal.

-5 mins later-

Sasudie sits on the bed "..."

"..."

"Ko? Why can I hear your heartbeat some? I thought the only person I can heartbeat from is my mother" said Sasudie who was confused.

"Hm?"

"why can I hear your heartbeat some?" He asked again.

"i'm not sure"

"Oh, but it sound nice, it calm me down some." Said Sasudie. "Oh" said Ko. "Yea." Said Sasudie.

"..."

"..." Sasudie is blushing.

"..."

"..." and he thoughts 'I really want to kiss his cheek' Sasudie blushes and kiss his cheek.

ko surprised and shocked.

Sasudie blushes and runs into the bathroom and thoughts 'thinks: why did I do that?'

ko still surprised.

Sasudie still blushing and thoughts again, 'I have a feeling he is going to hate me...who will love a stupid human like me?'

Ko goes to the door "Sasudie?"

Sasudie in the bathroom "...yea?..." he is looking down to the floor.

"Can i come in?" Asked Ko.

"...Are you going to beat me up?"

"No" Said Ko and thoughts 'Why would I do that?'

"...Come in" and he turns to the tub.

ko opens the door "sasidie?"

"...Hm?" He said.

ko looks at The Prince.

Sasudie blushes "..."

"Sasudie you ok?" asked Ko.

"...I'm...sorry that I kiss your cheek...I understand if you want to leave..." Said Sasudie.

Ko looks at him "sasudie i'm not mad" He slowly walks to him. **"**..." Sasudie looks down.

"..."

Sasudie breathes out "Ok..." 'He never going to return a stupid human's feelings.' he thought

ko looks down at him

Sasudie siting in the bathtub "..."

ko puts his hand out to help him up "sasudie?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?" Asked Ko.

Sasudie blushes and nods "..." 'Yea a stupid Human likes U...' He thought after that.

ko pulls him up.

Sasudie get's pulled up "Huh?"

ko hugs him and Sasudie blinks and hugs him back

ko smiles

Sasudie blushes.

ko looks out the window

Sasudie looks at him "...Ummm Ko do you like me?"

ko smiles "Yes"

"You do? but why would you like a stupid human like me?" Said Sasudie.

"your not stupid" Said Ko.

"...I am people pick on me in my village." Said the Prince.

"Your smart and they are idiots"

"Oh ummm thanks" Said Sasudie and he blushes.

"Your welcome" Said Ko.

Sasudie smiles.

ko smiles back.

Sasudie rests his head on Ko's shoulder.

ko picks him up.

Sasudie blushes.

ko walks to the beds.

Sasudie watches where Ko is going "Hm?"

ko put him down on one of the beds.

Sasudie laying down looking up at him.

"it's late you should get some sleep."

"Alright.."

ko walks over to the other bed.

Sasudie looks at him "..." then he thought 'He said he like me, but not the way I am thinking...' Sasudie Turns on his other side.

ko lays down

"..."

ko looking at the wall.

Sasudie shivers "..." then he coughs.

"hm?" Said Ko and he hard that.

Sasudie still shivering and coughing "..."

"Sasudie?" Asked Ko.

**End Of Chapter 6**

**We hope U like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends**

**Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg,narusasunaru and much more. **

**NaruSasu Story In: Why Is Life So Hard **

**Chapter 7**

Sasudie tries to stop coughing "mm?"

"You ok?"

"Yea..." Sasudie goes under blankets "..."

"You sure?" Asked Ko.

"...Yea" some tears going down his face while he is under the covers.

ko looks at him "...ok..."

"...It's nothing that U did ok.." He said as tears going down his face.

ko gets up.

"..." Sasudie closes his eyes and tears are going down his face.

ko walks to his bed.

"..." Sasudie has his eyes close and tears still running down his face.

ko sits down on the bed.

"hm?..." Said Sasudie with tears running down his face..

"Your crying" said Ko.

"Yea...I cry at night some times you don't notice it because you are always in a deep sleep." tears going down his face still.

ko is surprised "You should of woke me up"

"...Well sorry, but I didn't want to wake you up, Didn't know if you was going to get mad at me after. I have been crying like this for 3 years " Said Sasudie.

"Do you want me to lay down with you so you can sleep?"

"...It's fine you don't have too, if you don't want to." Said Sasudie with tears in his eyes.

ko lays down next to you and pulls the covers up.

Sasudie looks at him "..." 'He didn't have to.' He thought as tears are running down his face.

ko pulls him close.

"..." Sasudie puts his head into his chest.

ko smiles.

Sasudie tears wet Ko's shirt "..."

ko still holding him.

Sasudie cries.

"Shhh everything is going to be ok" Said Ko

Sasudie crying and falls asleep in his arms.

ko still holding him.

-The next day-

ko sleeping.

Sasudie looking out the window and eating a breakfast sandwich and he made Ko one but it has blood on it for flavor and Ko smells it.

"mmm" he slowly wakes up.

Sasudie still eating his sandwich and Ko's is on the table.

ko looks around and gets up "Sasudie?"  
"I am in the kitchen." said Sasudie. Ko still smells the blood.

Ko goes to him "are you bleeding?"

"It's the breakfast sandwich I made you, I put a little blood on yours." Said Sasudie Ko sees the bandage on his hand.

"You didn't need to do that" Said Ko.

"I wanted to, I do this for my little bro, but he doesn't know."

ko grabs your bandaged hand.

" hm?" Said Sasudie

ko unbandaged his hand

Sasudie watches him "?"

ko see the cut.

" ..." Sasudie watches him still and thoughts 'What is he going to do'

ko bring your hand to my mouth.

Sasudie watches him.

ko starts licking the cut.

Sasudie moans and he thoughts 'This feels nice'

ko closes my eyes and still licking the cut. "Mmm.." moans Sasudie and he thoughts 'why does this feels good.'

ko the cut heals

Sasudie looks at Ko.

ko lets go of your hand.

"Thanks."

" your welcome but you shouldn't cut your hand i'm not the only vampire around here." Said Ko.

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie.

ko picks up the breakfast sandwich.

Sasudie drinks his water.

ko eats it

Sasudie looks at him and thoughts 'I hope he likes it'

Ko still eating it.

"..."

ko still eating it "..."

"Mm" Said Sasudie.

"Hm?"

"I'm trying to think where Dad might be.." Said Sasudie.

"Oh."

"Yea and did you like your breakfast?"

"yes" said Ko.

"That's good and do you have idea where my Dad might be?"

"he could be anywhere" Said Ko while looking at him.

"I think we should look around in the forest." Said Sasudie.

"Ok." Said Ko and he gets up and goes to the bathroom.

-To Naruto-

Naruto getting annoyed by water dripping on him.

"I want to get out of here!" He yelled out, and h thoughts 'I wish Sasuke can here my thoughts where I am...but I think we are so far away'

the water drops on him again.

"That's it!" Said Naruto and he brakes the chains and runs away.

Then the alarm goes off.

**End Of Chapter 7**

**We hope U like it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends**

**Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg,narusasunaru and much more. **

**NaruSasu Story In: Why Is Life So Hard **

**Chapter 8**

'Shit I am not going to go back' Thought Naruto as he turns into his fox form and runs.

A Net falls on top of him.

Naruto cuts through it and bolts out the door and goes into the mtn into a hide out that he made a long time ago.

A ninja looks for him somewhere.

Naruto hides his scent and charka and hes goes into a hiding hole and closes the door and locks it tight.

Ninja's are still looking for him.

Naruto walks through the cave that he made and heads back home, while walking through his cave.

-To Sasudie and Ko-

Sasudie walking with Ko.

"..."

"...Ko U okay?" asked Sasudie.

"something isn't right" Said Ko.

Sasudie: Hm?

ko grabs him and goes behind a tree.

Sasudie gets grab his eyes grow wide.

ko holds him close.

Sasudie blushes.

The Ninja's go by them.

" ..." Sasudie is hugging Ko.

"..."

"Who are they" said Sasudie in a low voice.

"Cloud Ninjas." Said Ko.

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie.

"We need to go back." Said Ko while looking at him.

"Oh ok"

-20 mins later-

Ko sits down on the bed.

Sasudie sits down next to him.

Ko looks at him "You ok?"

Sasudie blushes "Yea."

"You sure?" Asked Ko.

Sasudie nods his head and kisses Ko cheek and blushes.

Ko smiles*

Sasudie blushes and smiles.

"..." Ko becomes quiet.

Sasudie kisses Ko on the lips and he blushes. Then he thought 'I wanted to do that.'

Ko kisses back.

Sasudie Blushes.

Ko hugs him,Sasudie hugs him back

"Sasudie?"

"hm?"

"Please tell me what's on your mind"

"I am worried about Dad."

"Anything else?" Asked Ko.

Sasudie blushes "That I fell in love with you and I got my first kiss. "

Ko is a little surprised "Really?"

"Yes" said Sasudie and he blushes.

Ko smiles

"I understand if you don't love me.."

ko kisses your cheek.

Sasudie blushes Ko smiles.

Sasudie smiles back and Thoughts 'I guess that was a yes' he kisses his cheek back.

ko holds him closer.

Sasudie blushes

ko nuzzles his neck.

"Mmmm" moans out Sasudie and he smiles.

ko nuzzling his neck still.

"Mmm" moans Sasudie.

ko stops and pulls back.

"Hm?"

"sorry"

"It's ok, I like it." Said Sasudie while looking at him.

"But i could of hurt you" Said Ko.

"It's ok and plus anyways I have scars on my neck from 3 years ago. So you are not going to hurt me." Said Sasudie he hidden that for a long time.

"why are there scars on your neck?"

"Because a Very crazy vampire try to drink blood from me and his fangs scratch from the back of my neck and down..to my back" Said Sasudie.

"what!" said Ko and his eyes grow wide.

"But thank god I got away." Said Sasudie.

"Who?"

"hm?"

" who is he the one who did this to you" Said Ko.

"I don't know."

"..."

"All I know he gets drunk all the time...I can't remember his name."

ko bites my lip.

Sasudie looks at him and said "But he has red hair. "

ko hugs you.

Sasudie hugs him back.

"It'll be ok" Said Ko.

Sasudie takes off his jacket, and tank-top and shows Ko his back and the back of his neck.

ko was surprised when he saw that.

"My Mom does not know about this and the hospital I went was The sand village, they said after it heals it will leave a scar...I have not been able to go topless...when it gets hot out.." Said Sasudie.

"Oh my god" Said Ko and was feeling bad for Die.

"I'm so ashamed of this scar.." He said.

ko holds him close

Sasudie rest his head on his shoulder.

ko breathes deeply.

"Hm?"

"..."

Sasudie kisses his neck "It's not your fault ok."

"..."

"Ko?"

"hm?"

Sasudie kisses him.

ko kisses back.

**End Of Chapter 8**

**We hope U like it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends**

**Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg,narusasunaru and much more. **

**NaruSasu Story In: Why Is Life So Hard **

**Chapter 9**

"Umm Ko can you please rub cream on my back..I'm use this scar remover..for it." Said Sasudie as he gives him the tube.

"Sasudie you do know there's another way" Said Ko

Sasudie blinks "Huh?"

"there's another way to get rid of the scars" Said Ko while looking at him.

"Oh, like what?" Asked Sasudie.

ko blushes

"Hm? are you going to tell me?" Asked Sasudie.

"by mating" Said Ko while looking at him.

"Oh" Said Sasudie as he blushes.

"yea"

"Oh ok"

"hm?" said Ko.

"When you are ready we will mate ok." He said as he blushes. 'It's not because of the scar, it's just what my heart tells me' Thought Sasudie.

ko was surprised when he heard that.

Sasudie still blushing.

-to sasuke-

Sasuke siting on the floor in the shower.

A fox runs into the bedroom and falls hard on the ground.

"..."

The Fox thought to his love 'Sasuke!...Mmmmmm'

"..." 'naru...naruto?' thought Sasuke back to his long lost mate.

'Yes owwwww...' He thought back to his mate and he was laying down.

"..." looks at the showers walls and he thought to his lover 'where are you?'

'In the bedroom on the floor did you hear a loud sound I fell and I am bleeding to death' Naruto whippers loud.

"..." Sasuke blinks and then thought to naruto 'What? and no i'm in the shower'

Naruto whippers and crawls to the bathroom door and opens it with his tails.

" ...naruto?..."

Naruto poofs out of his fox form and falls on the ground and moans and hugs himself.

sasuke pulls naruto into the shower and pulls him close to himself.

Naruto moans and laying his head on Sasuke's chest..

sasuke tears fall down his face.

Naruto hugs him and licks his face.

"Naruto" Said Sasuke and his eyes are watering.

Naruto stops licking him "Hm?"

Sasuke hugs him close.

"Mmm Hun your going to get more blood on you."

"I...i don't...care..." Said Sasuke as he was cryi ng

Naruto takes off his jacket some and hugs him tight.

Sasuke is crying.

Naruto kisses him deeply.

Sasuke kisses back just as deep.

Naruto moans.

"Naruto your side" Said Sasuke as he sees a big cut their witch it was deep.

"Mmmmmm I...mmm Know.." moans Naruto

"shouldn't your demon healing ability healed you by now?" asked Sasuke.

"Mmmm it's the charka thingy around my neck I can't get it off. it lock must of my charka away and it will come back once it's off." Said Naruto

Sasuke breaks the thing that was blocking his charka.

Naruto wound is starting to heal.

Sasuke tears still falling down his face.

"Mmm Hey don't cry" Said Naruto as hewipes the tears away.

"Sorry" He vampire mate said.

"Did you get my note?" Asked Naruto

"yes" Said Sasuke.

"Is Kyuubi ok?" He asked.

"Yes and he has two kits" Said Sasuke

"Aww, that must been painful for him."

"yea" Said Sasuke.

"How are our boys doing?" asked Naruto.

"..."

"Hun? you ok?" Asked Naruto

"Sasudie is gone"

"What" Said Naruto with his eyes wide.

" ..."

"Did you send him out on a mission?"

"No" answer Sasuke.

"Did he ran away?" Asked Naruto as he looks at him and his side is still healing.

"yes to look for you"

"Oh I didn't see him"

" ..."

"Sasuke I am sure he is ok." Said Naruto and he knows his older son was strong to take care of himself.

"I hope right"

-1 year later-

"..." Sasudie looks at the wall and thoughts "Are ever going to find him?' ko rubs Sasudie's stomach.

"hm?"

"your too stress" Said Ko.

"..Sorry Hun."

"we'll find him" Said Ko.

Sasudie nods and then his eyes grow wide he picks up the trash can and throws up in it.

ko rubs his back.

Sasudie still throwing up after 3 mins and then stops.

"feel better?" asked his mate.

Sasudie puts the trash can down "Yes...I don't how much longer I can travel like this." he said and leans his head on his mate's shoulder.

"well the leaf village is only a day's trip from here

"Oh ok" Said Sasudie while looking at him 'Oh god lest's hope dad's back and I have a feeling if Sasuco,Sadie or Mom spots us Ko is dead meat' He Thought to himself.

"Ok" Said Ko.

Sasudie kisses Ko's cheek

ko smiles.

Sasudie bites Ko's arm some.

Ko smiles and moves some of his hair out of his face.

"Ko I'm hungry" Said Sasudie as he blushes.

"You know you can drink from me or do you want some deer meat or anything else?"

"Ummm Dear meat and tomato." Said Sasudie as he felt hungry for that.

"i'll be right back with fresh deer meat and there are fresh tomato's in that bag" said his mate and he points to the bag.

**End of chapter 9**

**I hope U like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends**

**Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg,narusasunaru and much more. **

**NaruSasu Story In: Why Is Life So Hard **

**Chapter 10**

"Oh ok" Said Sasudie and he gets up and goes over to the bag and gets one out.

Ko leaves

Sasudie goes to the table and starts cutting the tomato.

Ko comes back with a big deer.

"Mmm" said Sasudie as he was still cutting the tomato.

Ko cuts up the dear for him.

Sasudie gets a plate and puts the cut up tomato on it and some of the dear meat to. "Thanks." he said.

"Your welcome"

Sasudie sits down and eats.

ko cleans up the deer and the table.

Sasudie still eating and thinking.

Ko cleaning up still

Sasudie eating and looks at the newspaper.

Ko smiles

Sasudie eyes grow wide as he was reading the newspaper still "..."

"Hm?"

"Hun look at this" Said Sasudie.

Ko looks at the newspaper.

Sasudie looking at Ko*

Ko becomes confused.

Sasudie points to it in the newspaper.

Ko sees it and starts to read it.

"..."

Ko still reading it.

Sasudie eats a tomato.

Ko eyes grow small.

"I got stress out for nothing we should of just look in the newspaper." Said Sasudie and ko hugs him and he hugs him back.

"Well Do you want to go to my home village?"

"Only if you want to." Said Ko.

"Yea I do and I miss my parents and my little brother. plus I need my Mom to help me get through this pregnancy" Said Sasudie as his eyes grow small.

"Ok." said Ko.

"I think U know where I live right?"

"Yea it's kinda hard to miss."

"Oh, when should we start heading?" Asked Sasudie.

"how about tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie.

Ko smiles

-The next Day-

Sasudie walking

Ko walking and rubbing my cheek where he got slapped.

Sasudie walks and very angry at Ko 'Don't call me fat again' He Thought to his mate.

'Sweetie i said your getting big not that you are fat.' Thought Ko to his lover with his eyes are small.

'Well watch what you say because I don't want to be reminded how much big I have gotten and it feels weird to be pregnant' Thought Sasudie to his mate.

'Oh ok' Thought Ko back.

"Sorry Ko I didn't mean to slap you, I just not my self..." Said Sasudie.

"I understand"

"Oh ok"

"..." Ko is being quiet.

Sasudie: holds Ko hand and walks through the village gate.

ko smiles

Sasudie smiles back and then he thought to himself 'Oh god it's a anbu'

The anbu looks "hm?"

Sasudie holds Ko hand and keeps walking

The Anbu goes back to writing a report "..."

Sasudie thoughts to himself 'Wow, they didn't even notice it was me That Anbu is a baka' Sasudie is holding Ko hand and keeps walking.

ko walking.

-7 mins later-

Sasudie knocks on the door at his house "..."

"Hm?" said Sasuke who was inside the house.

Sasudie looks at Ko 'Hun go to the park. I think I want to talk to my parents alone and then I will call you to come back here ok?' He thought to his lover and he knocks again.

"ok I love you" Said Ko and he kisses him.

Sasudie blushes and thoughts to him 'I Love you too' he knocks on the door again.

ko leaves.

"come in" Said Sasuke who was in the house still.

'wow I thought Mom was in bed, I hope that anbu didn't full a report about seeing me.' He thought to himself. Sasudie goes into the house "..."

Sasuke looks up.

"..."

"s-sasudie?" Said Sasuke.

"Yea?"

sasuke gets up and hugs him.

Sasudie hugs him back 'I am going to laugh until he notices their is something different about me' thought Sasudie to himself.

Sasuke looks at his son. "where have you been?"

"Looking for Dad in different villages".

"i told you not to leave the village." Said His Mother.

"...I'm sorry..."

sasuke holds him.

Sasudie lays his head on his mother shoulder 'Wow he not going to notice how pale my skin is now before I left' He thought to himself.

"Sasudie your my baby boy and i don't want you getting hurt" Said Sasuke.

**End of Chapter 10.**

**We hope U like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends**

**Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg,narusasunaru and much more. **

**NaruSasu Story In: Why Is Life So Hard **

**Chapter 11**

"I know." said Sasudie.

Sasuke sighs

Sasudie looks up at his Mother "But I didn't get hurt."

"but you could of" Said His Mother.

Sasudie yawns an then thoughts 'I got up to early but I am not that tired.' Thoughts to himself.

"tired?" Asked The raven hair Vampire.

"No got up 2 early."

"you should rest then"

"Oh ok. Ummm Mom do I look different to you?" Asked Die.

"a little bit"

"What's different."

" well your more pale"

"Yea, anything else."

"your hair is longer"

"Yea, anything else?"

"no why?" Asked Sasuke was confused.

Sasudie opens his mouth and shows him fangs

"Hm?" Sasuke sees them.

'Mmm how long is he going to notice' He thought.

"how" Asked Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"how do you have fangs"

Sasudie pulls some of his shirt down and he sees a mating mark.

Sasuke saw the mark "who"

"The vampire I was with."

Sasuke is waiting.

"His name is Ko."

"and?" Asked Sasuke and he sits down and looking at him.

"? what else do U want to know?" Sasudie asked and he thoughts 'I don't want him killing him'

"Did he force you?" "No he will never do that, Mom" Said Sasudie.

"you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, we both love each other."

"I hope your right." said Sasuke.

"The weird thing is, when I met him I can hear his heartbeat some, but I thought I can only hear your heartbeat Mom. I am confused"

"come here"

Sasudie goes to his mother

Sasuke stands up and holds him close.

"Hm?"

"what do you hear?"

" a soft beat."

"uh-huh and do you remember when you were five you ask me why you could hear my heartbeat." Asked Sasuke

"Umm somewhat " He Said.

"Do you remember what i said to you?"

"No."

"I told you it was because you are my kid"

"Oh and why did I hear Ko's when I first met him." Asked Sasudie.

"the reason why your dad can hear my heartbeat."

"Hm?" Said Sasudie as he listens.

'your dad is my true mate"

"Oh, so that makes Ko mine?"

"yes" Said Sasuke. "Oh ok."

Sasuke hugs him.

Sasudie hugs him back " ..."

"..."

"Mom do you want to met him?" Asked Sasudie.

"yes"

"Well he is here in the village. I just told him to go to the park." Said sasudie.

"Ok."

"Do you want me to get him?" asked Sasudie.

"Sure" He Said.

"Ok" Sasudie goes and leaves a little ways off the lot and thoughts to his Mate 'Hun come back'

'Oh ok.' Ko thought to Sasudie.

Sasudie goes behind a tree and pukes.

ko runs back to the house

Sasudie gets done puking and thoughts 'Thank god I didn't puke near my Mom, but...I don't know how to tell him I am pregnant'

ko looks around "Sasudie?"

"Ko I am behind the tree."

"oh" Said Ko.

Sasudie gets up and goes to him and thoughts to his mate 'I puke again'

"Oh." Said Ko while looking at him.

"Yea well let's go."

"...ok..."

"Ko your going to be ok, nobody is going to hurt you and I will be their with you." Said Die-kun.

"Ok"

Sasudie grabs his hand and walks to the house and opens the door and walks in with him.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie still holding Ko's hand

"..." Ko is scared.

Sasuke sets the tea cups down on the end table.

"..." Ko still is scared.

"..." Sasudie thought to himself 'He is scared'

Sasuke smiles

Sasudie smiles back.

Ko is still scared and a little shaking.

"why don't you 2 come and sit down?"

"Alright" Said sasudie and Ko nods and he was still scared.

So they both sit down.

**end Of Season 1**

**Season 2 is called NaruSasu Story In: Life is Hard,But Good Changes Can Happen Part 1**


End file.
